Twilight:The untold stories
by inlovewithtopaz
Summary: Surely, a lot of people may have been wondering what other characters stories and POV's were happening in Twilight. Charlie prepares for Bella's homecoming, Mr.Banner feels like he's having an affair; having a crush on Bella. And more.


**Brief Overview: This chapter is in Charlie's POV. It's pre-Bella and he is getting everything ready for her arrival. Please enjoy, and keep in touch for 's story, when he first sees Bella walk into his Biology class. If you remember, on one site, SM said that even had a crush on her.**

**Anyways...enjoy and please please review.**

**I am not Stephenie Myer and I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Charlie POV

"Chief, you've been running off your feet today. Go home." Mark, a deputy of mine told me. "Didn't you say that your daughter was coming tomorrow? Go home, and make sure your house is a welcoming place for her."

I paused to ponder his words. It wasn't a bad idea, and I did have to get a few things in order. I haven't really had the time to buy everything for Bella, since we've been working on a case of vandalism in Forks. Bella hasn't been to Forks since she was 14. Now, I'm not a girl; but I'm sure that Bella has grown over her flower power stage, and it was time to get some new sheets. Flower-designed sheets were the only single sized sheets I owned.

"You know, Mark. . .you're right." I finally answered him. "I still have to shop for some household items to put in her room, and I'm running low on food," Food meant bacon and eggs, or some canned goods. I was too scared to try and make recipes. Back in the days with Renee, she made the most exotic things and it scarred me for life. I wasn't much of a cook beforehand, anyways.

I put on my coat, hanging on the hook at my cubicle and left the police station. It was drizzling outside, which wasn't much of a surprise. In my cruiser, I turned my windshield wipers onto a low setting and drove to the local linens store. I've rarely been here, but it wasn't to hard to find the section of bedsheets. But what to get for a seventeen-year-old girl? I stared for a couple of minutes, debating to look for patterned sheets, or unpatterned.

"Need some help Chief Swan?" Carrie Winters, the manager of the store asked

"Well," I responded, "If the whole town hasn't heard yet, my seventeen-year-old daughter is arriving tomorrow to stay with me and I'm looking for some sheets that would be reasonable for her. I don't think she's too picky, but I need something fitting for her age.

"Ah yes, Isabella right?" she asked. I nodded. "If it were my situation, I would choose a simple solid color, something that doesn't trash with the color of her room."

"Her walls are blue. A baby blue." I told her.

"Choose purple. A light purple, it goes very well with baby blue. A safe color too." Carrie sounded confident in her answer, so I just shrugged and picked up the purple sheets, then one to the till to pay for them. While coming out of the store, I noticed that the store that the Newtons' owned was just beside the linen store. Karen's kid, Mike was Bella's age right? He'd be a good friend for her, he's a nice kid. As I came inside the store, the bell at the door rang and Mike looked back at the door as he was stocking shelves.

"Oh, hey Chief Swan. CanI do anything for you?" he asked.

"Uhhh. . . you're a junior right?" I asked him.

"Ah, yes I am. Why do you ask." Mike had a confused look on his face, like I was questioning him for a crime

"I-" I sighed "I just want to make sure that my daughter has some good kids who are her age. Now, don't think I'm giving you a chore, but I want you to make sure that she feels welcome at school."

"No problem, Chief." Mike looked relieved. "Her name is Isabella, right?"

I nodded and told him to take care of himself and left.

After I got some groceries from Thriftway, I got home and emptied a can of soup and put in in the microwave. While the soup was getting 'cooked' per se, I went up to Bella's room, and dressed the bed with the newly bought sheets. It was much easier putting sheets on a single bed, than the double bed that I owned. I finished and stood at the doorway, looking into the room. The microwave beeped, but I didn't make an effort to go down. The soup would need to cool down anyways. It made me feel proud, looking into the room that my daughter would be vacating in. Because for once, it would be a more permanent stay. The computer seemed to put more proof to Bella's permanence, since it was the tool for her to communicate with Renee. All that needed to happen now was for Jacob to drop off her truck, I had recently bought from Billy and for Bella to come home. I figured that if I left the soup, it would get cold again. So I went downstairs to eat my meal.

**I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thanks to my friend Shanil for coming up with his ideas of stories for me to write. Please review! If there's any characters stories that you want written within something that would happen within Twilight, please let me know.**


End file.
